rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rolling Stone Grammy 1968
La 18° cerimonia dei RSGrammy '''si è svolta il 28 Febbraio 1968 all'Apollo Theatre, New York. Esibizioni The Beatles - "A Day in the Life" Vincitori e candidati I vincitori sono indicati in '''grassetto. 'Assoluti' Registrazione dell'anno *'"A Day in the Life"' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *"Strawberry Fields Forever" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"With a Little Help From My Friends" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"All You Need Is Love" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"Penny Lane" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; Album dell'anno *''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *''The Velvet Underground & Nico'' - The Velvet Underground **Nico, artista inclusa; Andy Warhol, Tom Wilson, produttori; *''Are You Experienced?'' - The Jimi Hendrix Experience **Chas Chandler, produttore; *''Forever Changes'' - Love **Bruce Botnick, Arthur Lee, produttori; *''The Doors'' - The Doors **Paul A. Rothchild, produttore; Canzone dell'anno *'"Respect"' **'Otis Redding', paroliere (Aretha Franklin) *"Purple Haze" **Jimi Hendrix, paroliere (The Jimi Hendrix Experience) *"A Day in the Life" **John Lennon, Paul McCartney, parolieri (The Beatles) *"Light My Fire" **Jim Morrison, Robby Krieger, Ray Manzarek, John Densmore, parolieri (The Doors) *"Waterloo Sunset" **Ray Davies, paroliere (The Kinks) Miglior artista esordiente *'Aretha Franklin' *The Velvet Underground *The Doors *Pink Floyd *Van Morrison Paroliere dell'anno *'Bob Dylan' *Paul McCartney *John Lennon *Mick Jagger, Keith Richards *Lou Reed 'Esibizione vocale' Miglior esibizione vocale *'Aretha Franklin' *John Lennon *Bob Dylan *Otis Redding *Paul McCartney Miglior esibizione vocale maschile *'John Lennon' *Bob Dylan *Otis Redding *Paul McCartney *Mick Jagger Miglior esibizione vocale femminile *'Aretha Franklin' Miglior esibizione vocale solista *'Aretha Franklin' *Bob Dylan *Otis Redding *Van Morrison *Brian Wilson Miglior esibizione vocale di gruppo *'John Lennon' *Paul McCartney *Mick Jagger *Neil Young *Jim Morrison 'Esibizione con la chitarra' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra *'Jimi Hendrix' *Eric Clapton *Keith Richard *Pete Townshend *George Harrison Miglior esibizione con la chitarra solista *'Albert King' *James Burton *Steve Cropper Miglior esibizione con la chitarra di gruppo *'Jimi Hendrix' *Eric Clapton *Keith Richard *Pete Townshend *George Harrison 'Esibizione con la batteria' Miglior esibizione con la batteria *'Keith Moon' *Ginger Baker *Hal Blaine *Mitch Mitchell *Al Jackson Jr. Miglior esibizione con la batteria solista *'Al Jackson Jr.' *Roger Hawkins *Jim Gordon Miglior esibizione con la batteria di gruppo *'Keith Moon' *Ginger Baker *Hal Blaine *Mitch Mitchell *Charlie Watts 'Assoluti (Solisti/Gruppi)' Registrazione dell'anno (solista) *'"Respect"' - Aretha Franklin **'Jerry Wexler, produttore; *"I Never Loved a Man (the Way I Love You)" - Aretha Franklin **Jerry Wexler, produttore; *"Chain of Fools" - Aretha Franklin **Jerry Wexler, produttore; *"Do Right Woman, Do Right Man" - Aretha Franklin **Jerry Wexler, produttore; *"Brown Eyed Girl" - Van Morrison **Bert Berns, produttore; Registrazione dell'anno (gruppo) *'"A Day in the Life" '- The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *"Strawberry Fields Forever" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"With a Little Help From My Friends" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"All You Need Is Love" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"Penny Lane" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; Album dell'anno (solista) *'''''I Never Loved a Man, The Way I Love You - Aretha Franklin **'Jerry Wexler', produttore; *''John Wesley Harding'' - Bob Dylan **Bob Johnston, produttore; *''Live in Europe'' - Otis Redding **Jim Stewart, produttore; *''Branded Man'' - Merle Haggard **Bonnie Owens, artista incluso; Ken Nelson, produttore; *''Born Under a Bad Sign'' - Albert King **Jim Stewart, produttore; Album dell'anno (gruppo) *''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *''The Velvet Underground & Nico'' - The Velvet Underground **Nico, artista inclusa; Andy Warhol, Tom Wilson, produttori; *''Are You Experienced?'' - The Jimi Hendrix Experience **Chas Chandler, produttore; *''Forever Changes'' - Love **Bruce Botnick, Arthur Lee, produttori; *''The Doors'' - The Doors **Paul A. Rothchild, produttore; Canzone dell'anno (solista) *'"Respect"' **'Otis Redding', paroliere (Aretha Franklin) *"Brown Eyed Girl" **Van Morrison, paroliere (Van Morrison) *"I Never Loved a Man (The Way I Love You)" **Ronnie Shannon, paroliere (Aretha Franklin) *"(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher" **Gary Jackson, Carl Smith, parolieri (Jackie Wilson) *"Chain of Fools" **Don Covay, paroliere (Aretha Franklin) Canzone dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Purple Haze"' **'Jimi Hendrix', paroliere (The Jimi Hendrix Experience) *"A Day in the Life" **John Lennon, Paul McCartney, parolieri (The Beatles) *"Light My Fire" **Jim Morrison, Robby Krieger, Ray Manzarek, John Densmore, parolieri (The Doors) *"Waterloo Sunset" **Ray Davies, paroliere (The Kinks) *"Whiter Shade of Pale" **Garry Brooker, Keith Reid, Matthew Fisher, parolieri (Procol Harum) Miglior artista esordiente (solista) *'Aretha Franklin' *Van Morrison Miglior artista esordiente (gruppo) *'The Velvet Underground' *The Doors *Pink Floyd Paroliere/i dell'anno (solista) *'Bob Dylan' *Van Morrison *Jimmy Webb *Dan Penn Paroliere/i dell'anno (gruppo) *'Paul McCartney' *John Lennon *Mick Jagger, Keith Richard *Lou Reed *Isaac Hayes, David Porter 'Blues' Miglior album blues *''Born Under a Bad Sign'' - Albert King 'Country' Miglior canzone country *'"Ode to Billie Joe"' - Bobbie Gentry *"By the Time I Get to Phoenix" - Glen Campbell Miglior album country *''Branded Man'' -''' Merle Haggard''' 'Folk' Miglior canzone folk rock *'"For What's It Worth"' - Buffalo Springfield Miglior album folk rock *''Forever Changes'' - Love *''Buffalo Springfield Again'' - Buffalo Springfield *''John Wesley Harding'' - Bob Dylan 'Pop' Miglior canzone pop rock *'"With a Little Help From My Friends"' - The Beatles *"The Letter" - The Box Tops Miglior album pop rock *''Something Else By The Kinks'' - The Kinks Miglior album psychedelic pop *''The Who Sell Out'' - The Who 'R&B' Miglior canzone r&b *'"Chain of Fools"' - Aretha Franklin *"Do Right Woman, Do Right Man" - Aretha Franklin 'Rock' Miglior canzone acid rock *'"The End"' - The Doors Miglior canzone art rock *'"A Day in the Life"' - The Beatles Miglior canzone baroque pop *'"Ruby Tuesday"' - The Rolling Stones *"Penny Lane" - The Beatles Miglior canzone experimental rock *'"Heroin"' - The Velvet Underground Miglior canzone garage rock *'"Waiting for the Man"' - The Velvet Underground Miglior album hard rock *''Axis: Bold As Love'' - The Jimi Hendrix Experience Miglior canzone psychedelic rock *'"Purple Haze"' - The Jimi Hendrix Experience *"Light My Fire" - The Doors *"A Whiter Shade of Pale" - Procol Harum *"Strawberry Fields Forever" - The Beatles *"Foxy Lady" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience Miglior album psychedelic rock *''The Velvet Underground & Nico'' - The Velvet Underground *''The Doors'' - The Doors *''Disraeli Gears'' - Cream *''Moby Grape'' - Moby Grape *''Surrealistic Pillow'' - Jefferson Airplane Miglior canzone rock *'"Waterloo Sunset"' - The Kinks *"Brown Eyed Girl" - Van Morrison *"Somebody to Love" - Jefferson Airplane *"Little Wing" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience *"All You Need Is Love" - The Beatles Miglior album rock *''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' - The Beatles *''Are You Experienced?'' - The Jimi Hendrix Experience *''Younger Than Yesterday'' - The Byrds *''Greatest Hits'' - The Byrds *''Between the Buttons'' - The Rolling Stones 'Soul' Miglior canzone chicago soul *'"(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher"' - Jackie Wilson Miglior album deep soul *''Live in Europe'' - Otis Redding Miglior canzone soul *'"Respect"' - Aretha Franklin *"I Never Loved a Man (The Way I Love You)" - Aretha Franklin *"Soul Man" - Sam & Dave Miglior album soul *''I Never Loved a Man The Way I Love You'' - Aretha Franklin 'Produzione' Produttore/i dell'anno *'George Martin' *Jerry Wexler *Chas Chandler *Paul A. Rothchild *Andy Warhol Casa discografica dell'anno *'Track Records' *Parlophone Records *Atlantic Records *Elektra Records *Columbia Records Statistiche vittorie/candidature *'10/15' - Aretha Franklin *'7/20' - The Beatles *'4/11' - George Martin *'4/7' - The Velvet Underground *'3/9' - The Jimi Hendrix Experience *'3/7' - Otis Redding *'3/6' - Jerry Wexler *'3/4' - Jimi Hendrix *'2/7' - John Lennon *'2/7' - Bob Dylan *'2/4' - The Kinks *'2/3' - Albert King *'2/2' - Keith Moon *'1/9' - The Doors *'1/7' - Paul McCartney *'1/3' - Love *'1/2' - Al Jackson Jr. *'1/2' - Merle Haggard *'1/2' - Buffalo Springfield *'1/2' - The Rolling Stones *'1/1' - Bobbie Gentry *'1/1' - The Who *'1/1' - Jackie Wilson *'0/7' - Van Morrison *'0/4' - Mick Jagger *'0/4' - Keith Richard *'0/3' - Jim Morrison *'0/3' - Chas Chandler *'0/3' - Paul A. Rothchild *'0/3' - Andy Warhol *'0/2' - Eric Clapton *'0/2' - Pete Townshend *'0/2' - George Harrison *'0/2' - Ginger Baker *'0/2' - Hal Blaine *'0/2' - Mitch Mitchell *'0/2' - Jim Stewart *'0/2' - Nico *'0/2' - Tom Wilson *'0/2' - Bruce Botnick *'0/2' - Arthur Lee *'0/2' - Robby Krieger *'0/2' - Ray Manzarek *'0/2' - John Densmore *'0/2' - Ray Davies *'0/2' - Pink Floyd *'0/2' - Lou Reed *'0/2' - Procol Harum *'0/2' - Jefferson Airplane *'0/2' - The Byrds *'0/1' - Brian Wilson *'0/1' - Neil Young *'0/1' - James Burton *'0/1' - Steve Cropper *'0/1' - Roger Hawkins *'0/1' - Jim Gordon *'0/1' - Charlie Watts *'0/1' - Bert Berns *'0/1' - Bob Johnston *'0/1' - Bonnie Owens *'0/1' - Ken Nelson *'0/1' - Ronnie Shannon *'0/1 '- Gary Jackson *'0/1' - Carl Smith *'0/1' - Don Covay *'0/1' - Garry Brooker *'0/1' - Keith Reed *'0/1' - Matthew Fisher *'0/1' - Jimmy Webb *'0/1' - Dan Penn *'0/1' - Isaac Hayes *'0/1' - David Porter *'0/1' - Glen Campbell *'0/1' - The Box Tops *'0/1' - Cream *'0/1' - Moby Grape *'0/1' - Sam & Dave Categoria:Cerimonie